Love, The American Trash
by LittlePrincessKK
Summary: Meet Shayla Shire. Some know her as Shay. Most know her as the " American Trash ". With the exit playing hide-and-seek, she steps into the Host Club's world. I place 50 that she falls in love with Mori. Mor/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SilentFrenchNight does NOT own Ouran Highschool Host Club, nor will she ever own it. If you believe she does, go take a bath and see a therapist, 'kay?**

* * *

_"I'll strum my guitar 'cause, girl, I know how you are. You're just a little bit camera shy, but you're still a star. "_

-School Boy Humor, "Camera Shy "

* * *

Dear past me,

Go ahead and kill yourself now. Don't worry, tell God I gave you permission.

Love,

Your future self

* * *

I groaned as the pounding on my door continued. I threw a pillow at the door, shouting, "Go away! Miley Cyrus isn't here!" I shouldn't have said that, I really shouldn't have said that. At least, I didn't say that to Pal too. I didn't need two rants going on at the same time, one being about Miley Cyrus and the other about Adam Lambert. Speaking of rants, here comes my maid's rant.

"She is amazing though! No matter how many times she is called a whore, no matter how many friends I lose over her, no matter-"

"How many times you get fired from a job because you harassed one of her haters?" I poked my head out of the door, cutting her off. It's better to stop in the beginning because once she gets started, there is no way she is going to start. Well, unless she runs out of oxygen or dies from fangirl overload.

"Now, Shay, don't be like that," Keiko whined. I winced as she banged her spoon against the pot she was holding. Keiko is the devil in the morning, especially with the pot and spoon. I named them Jerry and Colin, for lack of better evil names.

"Will you stop that?" I snapped. "I liked it better when you called me ! Back then, you were nice in the morning. Now I get the devil with a piece of toast."

She ignored me and danced around my room, throwing a random pair of skinny jeans and a plaid button down shirt at me. She then tossed a piece of toast towards my direction, which I caught in my mouth and ate quickly.

"Let's get going kiddo! You have to make your best impression at Ouran, even if it is filled with a bunch of brats." She fluttered out of the room, ruffling my hair as she went. She then stuck her head back in the doorway. "By the way, I know Ouran has uniforms, but no way am I letting my charge wear that dress! It's a monster, a hideous yellow beast. Trust me on this." And then with that said, she disappeared down the hall.

I gazed in the mirror hanging up on the wall, examining myself and pulling weird facial expressions. Gotta make sure that I wasn't an alien imposter. Dark blue hair? Check! Electric blue eyes? Nose piercing? Multiple earrings? Triple check! Okay, I'm still me.

"Shay, c'mon! You're going to be late!" Shit! How long had I been standing in front of the mirror.

I rushed through my morning routine, slipping into the clothes Keiko had given me. I grabbed my messenger bag and my black converse as I ran out of my bedroom. I jumped onto the rail of the staircase and slid my way down. I got off the rail and continued on my adventure towards the front door, while unsuccessfully trying to put on my shoes. I gave up eventually and went flying towards the limo. My driver saw me coming and opened the door just in time for me to fling myself into the backseat.

"DRIVE, REGGIE, DRIVE!" I screamed at my driver, struggling with my shoes. Don't judge me for not being able to be normal and put on my shoes normally! I actually should be thanking God that I got my schedule early, otherwise this would have been a horrible experience. The limo pulled into the parking lot as soon as I was tying my last shoestring. I wasted no time in getting out of the vehicle and rushing off to room 3A, barely managing a farewell to Reggie as I went. I met the teacher along the way and he ushered me inside to the front of the room. I turned to the students who I would consider my family for the rest of the year and bowed.

"Hello everyone! My name is Shayla Shire, but you can call me Shay. I hope we all become great friends." Whispers went around the room before some girl answered my introduction.

"What American trash."

* * *

**That's it everyone! I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter and I hope to see you in the next chapter.**

**P.S: I will be posting a schedule on my profile soon as I post this up for days I can and probably will update. I have a story with a friend that I'm doing and I still need to post that up. Though that probably won't be uploaded until this is done. If you want to see the first three chapters of that story, it is called Wish Them Luck by NekoEva13. By the way, it is a Fullmetal Alchemist story. So head down towards the review, favorite, and follow buttons and what not if you liked it and I shall be waiting to reply to all of you lovely people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

"_All in all, it's a perfect scene and there's not anywhere that I would rather be. And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams. And oh, we're getting close now, don't turn away."_

-Mercy Mercedes, 'The Perfect Scene'

* * *

Dear past me,

You are about to meet a dramatic blonde, the devil in disguise, incest-loving twins, a crossdresser, an eighteen year old in a child's body, and Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. They might seem insane, but don't worry; none of them are rapists. At least, I don't think they are.

Love,

Your future self

* * *

And it all went downhill from there. I managed to make it through the day without killing myself, which seems to be the only thing that was positive about my day. Yeah, it was that horrible. Let me give you a summary of my first day of school in Japan. This might take a bit so pull up a chair and a giant bowl of popcorn. Enjoy my misery!

**TIME TRAVEL**

The class, or more like my female classmates, giggled at the girl's comment. I narrowed my eyes in anger, trying desperately to hide my embarrassment as well. Thankfully, I succeeded. Mission accomplished. Level up!

The girl sat at her desk, smirking. Gosh, I hated this girl already. She needs to wipe that smirk off her puffy lips before I smack it off for her. Actually, the girl reminded me of a fish. What kind of fish? I have no clue. Don't ask me because I am definitely not a fish expert.

The teacher finally managed to calm everyone down and directed me towards a seat in the back. Sweet! That means I can pull out my headphones when nothing is happening in class. I know that I will be in the same classroom for a while so I slip my shoes off and cross my ankles. Wiggling my toes, I stretched and got ready to do my work. I pulled out a pencil and my favorite Pikachu eraser as the teacher passed out the math text books out.

"Okay, guys! Turn to page 378 and begin working…"

* * *

Finally, the teacher dismissed us for lunch. Awesome! I slid my feet back into my shoes and closed my book, slipping the rest of my class materials into my pencil pouch. I pulled my messenger bag onto my lap to rummage through it for my lunch. Oh no. I completely forget my lunch and I don't have any money to buy lunch either. Aw man, and I was really hungry too.

I sighed and stood up to leave the classroom. I squeezed between the rows of desks and stumbled towards the door. I grasped the doorknob and flung the door open, wincing at the loud bang it made when it slammed against the wall. I wandered throughout the school, exploring random rooms I came across. I was looking for a nice place to spend my lunch break, but everywhere I looked was packed full of students.

Soon, I found two tall, black doors that gave off a creepy vibe. But it couldn't hurt to look inside. I peered behind the door and saw only darkness. An evil laugh echoed around the room and candles lit themselves all on their own. I stared into the room for a minute or two, then shut the door quickly. "Nope."

Then, I found the perfect room. Music Room Three. Why they needed three music rooms, I don't know. Yeah, I get the fact that it's a rich, fancy school, but three music rooms are not really necessary. I poked my head in, and checked for any form of life. Nope, not a single breathing creature, aside from myself. I set my bag on one of the couches and decided to investigate what was behind the two sets of pink curtains. One lead to a dressing room, oddly enough, and the other to a small kitchen. That's interesting. Why would an abandoned music room have a kitchen and a dressing room?

I headed back over to the couch to check the time on my phone. 12:10 PM, it read. Eeek! Class is almost about to start! I grabbed my stuff and hightailed it back to class where I goofed off the rest of the day.

**TIME TRAVEL**

Okay, so maybe I stretched the truth a tiny bit when I said that it was a horrible day. But it was horrible for the first day of school. I thought I would have made at least one friend in my class, but that didn't work out.

Maybe I should I go back to that music room I found earlier and hang out there for a while. I sent Reggie a text, telling him to pick me up a hour or two later than when he's suppose to. I was skipping down the hall, singing 'The Perfect Scene', when I ran into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up." I reached my hand out to the girl I knocked down and pulled her up onto her feet. I evaluated the girl's appearance, making sure I didn't cause any damage. She had short, messy hair and was wearing glasses with thick lenses. She, like me, was not wearing the school uniform, but a large sweater and black dress pants.

"Hi there! My name's Shay. What's yours?" I grinned, showing off my teeth. She dusted herself off and smiled back at me.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka, pleased to meet you." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and gently bumped my hip against hers. I laid my head on her shoulder and looked up at her.

"So, Haruhi, what are you doing around these parts?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and muttered something about "looking for a place to study" and "damn rich bastards". Looking for a place to study, huh? I think I can help her out with that!

I quickly detangled myself from Haruhi's body and bounced in place, waving my hand excitedly. She raised an eyebrow at my antics and I just grinned at her spastically. I swayed from side to side and said, "I know a place where you can study! C'mon, follow me!"

Not even waiting for a response, I grabbed her hand and bounded down the hallway, dragging Haruhi along with me. I stopped right In front of the large doors and looked at Haruhi.

"Here we are! Let's go inside, shall we?" I grabbed one of the handles on the door and Haruhi grabbed the other. We opened the doors at the same time and had rose petals flying at us. Well, that was new. I squinted my eyes in protest against the bright light coming from the room. As the light dimmed and I was able to see without going blind, six voices rang out.

"Welcome!" And there stood the bane of my existence. The Host Club.

* * *

**I am so very sorry that this took so long. Life caught up with me and well, I'm sure everyone knows how that goes. But I'm back and ready for action! Also, let me say that I have no beta so if there are any errors, please do not hesitate to tell me. I need to know these things to get better and make sure that the experience of reading this is more entertaining. You guys want that, am I right?**

**So stop on by and send me a review. And if anyone is going through rough times and needs someone to talk to, you can always talk to me. I am available at any point of time so don't be afraid to PM me, okay? I love you all so very berry much!**

**-KK**


End file.
